


万物皆新

by PolarBeer



Series: DFB小学生AU！ [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Primary School, Puppy Love, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarBeer/pseuds/PolarBeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DFB小学生AU！小克拉默和小诺伊尔的故事。他们的朋友们也会出场。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Everything Fresh and New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208726) by [Hornet394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394)



> 对这个CP，尤其是克拉默，已经是路人了。大家随便看看吧，不用给我留言也不用给我kudo了。

删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文


	2. Chapter 2

删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文


	3. Chapter 3

删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文


End file.
